New Places New Faces
by Dark Maden
Summary: Thrust into a new world with little hope to return how can the brothers return home?
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer:** I do not own FMA if I did I would hug and squeeze Ed and never let him go. MY ED MINE! BWHAAA! A ahem sorry 'bout that on with the story.

**New Places New Faces**

by, Dark Maden

" HI-YA… GOAL! WHOO-HOO. And she wins the championship for the team! The crowd is going wild!" said a spunky brunette, with dark green eyes, in a red and white soccer uniform. As she ran to get the soccer ball out of the make-shift net she heard a voice coming from the large white house nearby.

"Sam!…Sam…Samantha Jane come here now!" yelled a shrill voice from the house.

" Coming!" quickly she ran over to a door on the side of the house and went in, then quickly turned left into another door that went to a room full of shoes and coats. If she had turned right she would have gone through a door that lead to the homes two car garage and in the far corner were stairs that went down to the basement of the home.

" Ya mom, what is it?" Sam said as she walked through the shoe room into the kitchen.

" Run down to the store and get a gallon of milk please." said a woman with long brown hair like her daughter's, peeling potatoes.

" what kind blue or red cap?"

"red."

" can I drive the car?"

" no."

" Tyler's car?"

" defiantly not."

" The moped?"_ please please please_

" do you have your license yet?"

"no." :'-(

" that answer your question."

" fine, I'll be back soon then." she called back as she went out the door to go back outside.

"be quick. I need it for supper. And change out of your uniform when you get back, your first game's not for a few more days!" Sam's mother yelled to her.

(:P) ( XD) (:P) ( XD)

" BWHAAA! You naïve fools. Did you really think you could defeat me the great Dr. Linguine!" said a weird old guy in a evil scientist outfit.

" we got this far didn't we, and it's not over yet you old geezer." said Edward Elric. He along with his suite of armor brother Alphonse were tied up, on the other side of the large room they were in. Edward was wearing his red jacket and usual clothes underneath. Also his hair was in a pony instead of braided. He had many cuts and bruises from fending off the cemeras that had attacked them. In the center of the room was a large transmutation circle surrounded by many tubes of red water.

" BWHAAA! Your intrusion will stop nothing. I will create the fabled Philosopher's Stone and there is nothing you two can do to stop me! BWHAAA!"

" hey! Old man! That's not what I told you to do!" came a voice from a dark corner of the room. A man in military uniform walked out into the light and towards the Doctor.

"ah…um…I- I don't need to listen to you any more not when I'm about to create the Philosopher's Stone!"

" O really? Without us you wouldn't even be close-"

" you! You're the guy who told us to come to this place! Who are you really!" Edward shouted angrily

" humph…you humans are pathetic. When given a order you carry it out without thinking of the consequences. Pathetic." as the man said this his voice changed to that of Envy's along with his body.

" _what are you suppose to do when a superior officer give an order?"_ Alphonse thought to himself.

" Envy!…you bastard!" steamed Ed writhing in his binds trying to get free.

" now pops, the pip-squeak over there is going to be the one to make the stone. You don't have near as much skill to pull it off."

"PIP-SQUEAK!"

" no! I will be the one to make the Philosopher's Stone!" said the crazy doctor and on his hands he had tattoos of a transmutation circles. So he slammed his hands on to the floor. There was many flashing blue lights and a large SNAP sound came from the floor as a large crevice opened up going towards Envy. But he was to quick and jumped out of the way.

" now Al!" Ed shouted standing up as the ropes that bound him fell off.

"Right!" said Al as he stood up the ropes fell off him too. Then Envy charged at the doctor and kicked him right on the side of his head. As the boys ran around the transmutation circle towards them the old man put his hands back on the floor and another crevice started to appeared. Much deeper than the one before. It headed strait for the brothers but only went between them.

" AL! Look out!"

"AAHHH!" Alphonse shouted as the uprooted ground threw him over onto the transmutation circle.

" stupid old man!" Envy said as he stomped on the man's neck breaking it killing him immediately. As Alphonse went to his hands and knees to get up something terrible happened. He had activated the transmutation circle. Bright flashed of red light appeared everywhere as the transmuting began.

"Al!" yelled Edward running towards his brother.

"stupid fools!" yelled Envy going after him. But when Edward took a step into the circle his foot started to deteriorate and go away. _ "It's just like with mom!"_ "Alphonse!"

"Brother!"

"Fools!"

(:P) ( XD) (:P) ( XD)

" OOHH…we're off to see the wizard. The wonderful wizard of OZ. We'll find he is a whiz of a Wiz  
If ever a Wiz there was. Humm himm humm." Sam hummed as she skipped down the dirt road to her home out side of the little town she lived in. As she carried the gallon of milk she had just gotten she noticed something was wrong. She stopped and said

"weird. It's only six and it's already getting dark." suddenly there was a huge ominous wind that blew threw, shaking all the trees around her.

" WHOA! That was even weirder. Hope a tornado's not coming." she said out loud to herself. When she looked over towards the trees out off the side of the road she noticed something red on the ground.

" what's that? There's something in the timber!" and she ran towards the red object. When she got there she realized it was a long red cape like thing and even more surprising to her was that there was a blond haired boy lying face down on the ground warring the cape thing.

" O no…I wonder if he's OK." as she said this she kneeled down beside him, put the milk down, and rolled him over to his back.

" hey…kid you OK?" she asked poking him in the ribs, he didn't move. _he's really cute. I've never seen him around here _Sam thought to herself. " I better check his pulse" and she reached for his right wrist. "hugh? What's…thi- AAHHH!" she screamed as she quickly scooted away from the boy. She had never seen anything like the auto mail he was wearing.

" it's …it's a …robot…or maybe…it's a kid version of the terminator." The words _I'll be back_ came to mind as she said this. " but …he can't be a robot he's bleeding." she said as she slowly crawled back towards him. " so I guess that makes him a …cyborg." She said as she poked him with a long stick. Then she saw that he was breathing and went back to his side. "hey…kid…boy…cyborg, wake up please." then she reached over and pinched his nose shut. _"this always wakes me up."_ suddenly his eyes fluttered open and he gasped for air. Sam quickly pulled her hand away as the strange boy sat up. He didn't say a word he just looked around frantically trying to figure out were he was.

" hola como estas?" she said to him

"?" _what the?_

" par le voo france'?"_ I think that's how you say it._ He just stared at the strange girl.

" do…you…speak …English?"

"… yes…were the hell am I?"

" well right now you're sitting in dirt in the middle of a bunch of trees." said Sam sweetly. He looked at her coldly from her cruel reply. Then he remembered something terrible.

" Al!…Alphonse!" he shouted and with a hard time stood up.

" hey! You should be careful. You look hurt!" she said standing up after him. She stood up, picked up the milk, and followed after him.

" Alphonse! Were are you!"

" what's an Alphonse? Isn't that an instrument or something?"

" he's my brother! I have to find him! AL!"

" brother?" came a small voice from a little ways away.

" Al?" said Edward turning towards the voice. And a few feet away from Edward was the human Al. He had long blond hair like that of his brother and was extremely skinny. He looked like he would when he would be fourteen and also he didn't have any clothes on.

" Alphonse…your …your alive!" and he put his arms around his brother and held him tight. "but…how?"

" I'm not sure… I saw the gate then my body and then … I just woke up here." said Al hugging him back.

" AAHHH! Put some clothes on ya nudist!" Sam yelled putting her hands over her eyes. When they heard her voice they stooped hugging and looked over at her. Alphonse got extremely red faced tried to cover himself.

" ah…here Al." And Edward took off his red jacket and put it around Alphonse.

" aa…thanks Ed."

" OK I want some answers! Who are you guys! Why is he naked and doesn't look like he's eaten in weeks! And what are you doing out here in the woods all hurt and beaten up!" Sam yelled frantically all in one breath. " and…what's…that? Is it your arm or…?" when he took off his red jacket his black one came off also.

" ah…Oh!" he said looking at his arm. " it's called auto mail. It's like a mechanical arm."

" so you are a cyborg! I knew it!" after she said this she quickly went over to him and held his auto mail arm up, bent it at the elbow, and played with his fingers. " cool!"

" hey can you stop now that hurts!" said Ed pulling his arm away.

" sorry it just looks so cool." She said poking at the auto mail again. Then suddenly without warning Alphonse collapsed to the ground.

" Al! You OK!" said Edward as he kneeled down and helped him up.

" ya I m fine." said Al standing using Ed for support.

" no you're not! You look terrible. Come on you can come to my house." said Sam picking up the gallon of milk again and walked towards the way she had came. " you coming or what!" she called back to them.

"should we brother?" asked Al

" there's not much else we can do, and we need to get some food into you."

" food? Its been so long since I've eaten Anything."

"ya well you should get to now." said Ed with a smile

"Hey! Nudist! Cyborg! You coming?" Samantha yelled back to them.

"come on Al."

"ya." And they followed after her, rather slowly. But back in the timber an unwanted guest had come through the gate also.

" thoughs bastards! What the hell am I doing here." Said the fierce homunculus Envy getting up off the ground. " there around here somewhere. I'll find them, kill them and take the Philosopher's Stone away from them." After he had said this Envy started changing into a dog and went running off in the opposite direction.

**ya I know it's cool that envy can turn into a dog I didn't think so till I read a chapter in the manga. He looked so cute as a dog. Anyway that's all for now. I have five more pages typed I just don't want to publish them till I know people like this story. So review please.**


	2. My House Your House

I finally beat the second FMA game and it only took the day I bought it and three days strait without any sleep. I recommend not doing that your back hurts and you get a crick in your neck from starring at the TV. Now I just have to save up the money to buy the next one. Anyway on with the story.

**Declaimer: I do not own FMA I mean who could? FMA needs to run free, free as the wind**

**My House Your House**

by, Dark Maden

" so who are you guys? What are you doing out in the middle of nowhere?" Sam asked as they walked down the dirt road.

"my name's Alphonse Elric and this is my brother."

" Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist." Ed said proudly.

" what's a Fullmetal Alchemist?" Sam asked.

"_she hasn't heard of me either." _Thought Ed a little depressed now. " have you ever heard of a State Alchemist before?"

" No. I have heard of Alchemy before but there's no such thing as a State Alchemist. At least not around here."

" brother I definitely don't think we're anywhere near the Amestoris."

" OOO what's the Amesteris? Sounds exotic."

" you're just full of questions aren't you." said Ed

"wouldn't you be? Besides nothing **ever** happens out here. _Gasp!_ Quick get down!" said Sam as she pushed them down into the ditch.

" AHH! What was that for!" Edward said standing back up.

" be quiet she'll hear you!" whispered Sam as she pointed in the direction of a little blue house. A small old lady had walked out carrying an empty laundry basket.

" that's Mrs. Franzkowiak, _(fitz-go-vi-ack is how pronounced)_ she's the biggest gossip in town. If she sees you it will be all over the whole area in less than an hour!" said Sam getting back onto the road.

" why is that a bad thing?" asked Al

" She's over eccentric to. If she sees me with two boys following me my dad will kill me, and have you looked at yourselves. Your pretty much naked and he has a mechanical arm."

" and leg."

"really! Sweetness! can I see!" she said eagerly

"NO! Why'd you have to tell her that Al! She nearly rip off my arm before!"

" ah…haha" Al laughed nervously

" what ever. Come on. My house is the big white one right next door." After she said this they started walking past the old woman's front door and quickly went to the side of her house.

"wow this house is huge." Said Ed looking up at the two story house that was more wide than tall.

"not really it's just really old. It was built back in 1910." Said Sam rather proudly.

" wasn't 1910 just five years ago." Alphonse whispered to his brother

"maybe times are said differently here." Ed whispered back.

"Almost there. We can sneak through the garage and get you some clothes. But first I have to give mom—Ahh Get Down." Said Sam again pushing them ,behind a rather large air conditioning machine. "here hold this." She said putting the milk into Ed's hands. It had a picture of a dancing cow on it so Ed could only guess what it was.

" my body can't take much more of this pushing around." Whispered Al to his brother.

" Gross…here Al you hold this." said Ed putting the milk into Al's hands.

" Oh hello Mrs. Franzkowiak how are you?" said Sam as sweetly as she could. As she watched the old woman step around into view.

" why just fine deary. Just getting some of my laundry off the line. It was such a nice day today." Said the nice old lady.

" yes it was. Well I need to be going. Say hi to Mr. Franzkowiak for me please."

" will do deary." She said as she turned her back to get the clothes off of her clothes line.

" come on this way." Said Sam taking the milk from Al pulling them towards the door. When they went in Sam said " wait here I'll be right back." And she went in through the door to the left.

" hey mom I'm back. Here's the milk." And she quickly put it on the counter top and went back towards the door.

"don't forget to change." Her mother called back to her.

"ya sure." As she said this she grabbed a pair of boys shoes and went out the door. " here Al you can ware these." And she handed him the shoes.

" do you think these come with a pair of pants?" asked Al with a smile.

"sure, this way." She said as she went through the door to their right into the garage.

"whoa! What's that?" asked Alphonse pointing towards the little blue Pontiac car.

" it's my mom's car. You know beep beep, break break gas. _Giggle_ my friend's sister always dose that when she drives." Replied Sam

"that is the strangest looking car I have ever seen." Said Edward looking at the car closer.

"ya well my brother's room is down this way" she said going down the steps to her basement. When they got to the bottom Samantha stopped abruptly and turned to the brothers.

"no shoes in the house." she said pointing at their feet.

"ah…O…Kay" they said and took their shoes off and put them next to hers as they went into the basement.

" be very quiet. I don't know were Tyler is at so he could be anywhere." She said as they walked down a long hallway.

"is that your brother your talking about?" asked Al.

" ya and if he finds me in his room he'll put me in a head lock again. You know he kinda looks like you Ed. You look about the same height."

" o really and how old is he?" asked Ed thinking that he had to be a lot younger than him.

" he just turned 17 a month ago."

" really!" Edward shined _" finally someone that is sma—AHH"_ Edward thought then realizing he almost called himself small.

" is he all right?" Sam whispered to Al.

" he will be give him a minute." Said Al with a sweat drop hanging.

" a…Kay it's right through here." Said Sam opening a door to their right. When they walked in it looked like a normal boys room. With dirty clothes all over the floor a water bed in the corner a dresser with an ancient TV on top and a pile of folded clothes on the floor in front of it.

" lucky mom did the laundry today." She said walking over to the pile of clothes and picked out a pare of jeans with a few fashionable holes, a yellow Areopostale shirt and a pair of socks. " here." She said tossing them to Al. " oh! Wait." Quickly she opened the top drawer of the dresser and pulled out an unopened package of boxers. " birthday present." Sam said blushing as she opened the package and threw a pair to Al.

" I wont look." Said Sam as she put her hands over her eyes and went to the nearest corner.

" Okay I'm dressed. Are the pants suppose to be this baggy." Asked Al holding his pants up.

" Al _ha ha_ you look ridiculous." Said Edward holding onto his red jacket.

" here's a belt. But baggy pants are the style of boys these days. You guys have to be from like way farther away from civilization than we are not to know that." Said Sam handing Al the belt. Suddenly there was a large BOOM, BOOM, BOOM sound from up above.

"ugh-oh…dad's home." Said Sam with a scared look on her face.

" is that bad." Said Ed looking up at that ceiling.

" if he finds me with two strange **_boys_** he'll kill me then you too." She said now even more terrified

"then shouldn't we be getting out of here at least." Said Ed realizing that the foot steps sounded like they belonged to a very large man.

" …a ya…if we can make it to the second floor we should be OK. Nobody should be up there"

"why wouldn't any one be on the second floor?" asked Al finishing buckling his belt

" Mom, Dad, and Beth, my annoying little sister, should be in the kitchen getting ready for supper. So they wont be upstairs then" Said Sam as she lead them out of the room.

"how are we going to get to the second floor without your family seeing us?" asked Edward quickly following after her.

"well we can use my way of getting to my room. To the roof." She said dramatically. They just stared at her like she was a nut job. "just follow me." She said as she lead them down the hallway.

" brother are you sure we should stay here. I mean she just said her dad would try to kill us!" Al whispered to his brother

"were else are we to go Al? We're in a strange country and who knows when we'll be able to go home." Ed whispered back

"oo cool boots." Said Sam looking at Edward's black boots

" thank you." Said Ed swiping back the boots.

"_humph_ I was just looking." Said Sam a little hurt. "well come on." she said after putting on her soccer cleats.

" hey what's your name anyways." Asked Edward following after her.

"oh! I didn't tell! It's Samantha but everyone calls me Sam." Answered Sam

"isn't Sam a boys name? OUCH!" yelped Ed as Sam hit him hard on the head.

" be nice or I wont feed you." Said Sam as they walked outside around the back of the house.

" _Ed why do you always have to pick fights?"_ thought Alphonse

" whoa! Now that can't be a car! It's the size of a tank!" exclaimed Alphonse looking at the vehicle in front of them.

"that's 'cause it's not. That's just my dad's pick-up. Come on we have to climb into the back and on top to get on the roof." She said climbing on to the large pick-up.

" why is it that you need to go onto your roof just to get to your room?" asked Edward climbing in after her.

"no reason." She said now on the roof. " at least this way is easier than climbing up the basketball pole." She said as they walked over to the wall were the second story started.

" _bathroom and mom and dad's room"_ she thought as they walked past a window_. "Beth's room."_ Past another window. "here we go, my room." She said as opened and climbed in through a widow a few feet away from the last one.

It looked like a normal teenage girl's bedroom with so many posters of bands, celebrities, old birthday and Christmas cards and other little things you couldn't even tell what color the walls were. To the right of the window they'd just come through was a new looking computer desk with an ancient looking monitor on top, the screen saver was one of those little things that changed shape.

While the key-board and mouse were on one of those pullout things, leaving plenty of space on top for work. Next to the desk was a six shelved book shelf. Three of the shelves were packed with books of all sizes while the others were lined with nick-knacks. Including two teddy bears that look exactly the same and all warn out. Next to the bookcase was a door that lead to a medium sized closet that contained who knows what (The Bogeyman OOOooo)

Next to that a few feet away was another door that lead to the hallway, the door was open. Across from the closet was Sam's bed if you could call it that. It was just two mattresses on the floor with blankets and pillows. Laying on the bed was a large fluffy tan and white cat curled up in a ball sleeping peacefully. In front of the bed was a TV stand that had a small TV and a PS2 sitting on it.

**That was a long description and a long chapter for me I really didn't want to end the chapter here but if I didn't I wouldn't know were to stop o well _PRETTY PLEASE_ review I'm desperate.**


	3. Something Lost

_side story_

_Sam dancing to hip hop music_

(Ed) " hey you I got a bone to pick with you"_ al & envy following him_

(Sam) " what?" _still dancing_

(Ed) "why the hell don't Al and I have much of a part in this story?" _Al shakes head_

(Envy) "and what about me! I've only appeared two f$#ing times!"

(Sam) "don't ask me, ask the author" _continues to dance_

(Ed, Envy) "fine" _all_ _walk away _

(Dark Maden) _big scary T-Rex roar_

_come back white faced bug eyed hair strait back_

(Sam) "what she say?" _still dancing_

(Al) "she said, _"please ask again later"_

**Declaimer: I do not own FMA or anything else for that matter not fun being broke. On with story.**

**Something Lost **

by Dark Maden

"welcome to my humble abode." said Sam as she walked to the middle of the room. The cat on the bed opened a lazy eye to look at the new comers yawned and went back to sleep.

"_it looks like a photo album blew up in here." Ed_

"_it looks like a photo album blew up in here." AL_

"sammy…Sammy…SAMMY." said a little voice coming from the hallway.

"ugh-oh."

"SAMMY I saws you on da roofs again." said a tiny little girl with curly blond hair pulled back into pig-tails. She was warring a little pink and yellow sun dress.

"who are doose guys." said the little girl walking past Sam over to the Elrics.

"hi misters what's your name?" said the girl pulling on Ed's sleeve.

"ugh…Beth aren't you suppose to be down stairs eating supper?" said Sam picking up the little girl and putting her a few feet away from Edward.

" it's not ready yet. Want me to tell mom your friends are here?"

"no! don't tell mom or dad. Kay?"

"ohh! dere nots suppose to be here are dey? I'm telling dad." said Beth and she started to skip towards the door.

"WAIT, Wait, wait, wait." said Sam hurriedly as she went over and turned the girl around. "if you tell dad I'll tell mom who **really** broke her favorite lamp."

"_gasp_ I wont tell if you wont." She said putting her hands over her mouth.

"deal now shoo." said Sam giving her a little push. And she went running out the door

"phew" suddenly a little head popped out from around the corner

"see you later misters."

"shoo!"

"hehe." And she went running down the hall

"ahh cute kid." said Edward rubbing his head

"you have no idea."

"Sammy daddy's coming upstairs."

"what! O no." said Sam frantically as she closed the door that went to the hallway "quick hide!"

"were! There isn't any place to go." said Ed looking around the room

"here get in the closet."

"what? AH!…what the hell!" Ed protested as Sam pushed him and his brother into the small closet.

"be quiet and stay put ." said Sam pushing hard to get the door to close.

"Samantha dear." said a deep sounding voice from outside the other door. Sam quickly stood out of the way in front of the door.

"yes daddy" she said in a sweet voice. After she had said this a giant man with graying blond hair, who had to duck to get through the door came into the room.

"Mrs. Franzkowiak says you too had a nice talk. What are you doing warring your soccer uniform?" asked the man looming over Sam.

"what douse he look like brother?" asked Al from inside the closet

"it looks like someone with Mr. Curtiz's height and Armstrong's muscles." Said Ed peeking out the door.

"_shiver" " shiver"_

"I just wanted to see how it fit when I played was all." she said taking off her cleats off hurriedly.

"hrm I see." said the man and then suddenly he struck out at her with a one fisted hand but Sam had side stepped it and with both her hands grabbed his and twisted it around his back and held it there.

"very good young grasshopper."

"yes sencei."

"holy crap did you see that?" said Edward peeking out side the door

"brother I think there's something in here." said Alphonse looking around the dark closet and on the shelf above the hanging clothes two beady red eyes stared back at him.

"what else did I teach you?"

"_sigh."_ and she pulled out a necklace with a whistle at the end and she blew in it twice. "help…help…police." She said with sarcastic enthusiasm

"very good." and with his other hand he reached around and pulled her in front of him.

"AAHH! Hey! Ah…ha ha …that tickles." She said in between gasps

"wee oo wee oo po-lice is here." said little Beth coming into the room and she latched on to her fathers ankle.

"o no they got me." he said putting Sam down and picking Beth up "you'll never take me alive AH HAHA. Airplane?"

"Airplane yeah!"

"airplane O-Kay up, up and away." said their father holding Beth up with one hand as he went out the door. "see you downstairs honey." He said closing the door as he went out.

"phew that was close." said Sam letting out a deep breath. Suddenly there were loud noises coming from the closet then Edward and Alphonse came tumbling out. Al looking pale and Ed looking squished.

"what's wrong with you? you look sick."

"there…is…something…in there." Said Al still siting on Ed. Then the two red eyes reappeared.

"there it is!" yelled Al standing up. The thing came closer and suddenly jumped, and a little white squirrel jumped out and landed on Ed's head.

"AH! Get-this-thing-off-me!" said Ed jumping up trying to grab hold of the squirrel as it ran all around him.

"Lucifer! I forgot you were in there. Come here boy." And Sam held out her arm. The squirrel saw her and jumped onto her arm and run up into her hair.

"what the hell is that thing!" yelled Ed pointing at her head

"this is Lucifer." Said Sam reaching into her hair and pulled out the squirrel. "I've had him since he was a baby. They other squirrels didn't like him so they pushed him out of the nest. So I take care of him."

"your parents let you keep that thing" said Edward surprised

"well…they kinda don't know about him." she said petting the little squirrel in her hands.

"if they knew about him they would make me return him like they did with the three birds, two rabbits, and the cat I took care of. But he can't live out there the other squirrels would kill him." she said as the little albino squirrel ran back and forth around her shoulders.

" your father is quite scary looking you know that." Said Al looking less pale.

"ya how the hell did you do that to him?"

" o he's not scary or anything. He's just a big teddy bear. And he is my Jujitsuand Tae Kwon Do teacher. Self defense stuff."

"pretty good…for a girl." said Ed

"mrrr Lucifer…get-him." and Lucifer jumped off her arm and onto Edward.

"AAHH! Get-it-off-me!" then a sound came from Alphonse, Ed stopped moving when he heard his brothers stomach growl. Then Edward's stomach made the same even louder growl.

"ah…I'll go get you guys some food like I promised." Said Sam as she walked towards the door. "just don't trash my room please."

"heh heh heh" _evil look on Ed's face _

"Lucifer don't let him mess anything up."

"_squeak"_ and Sam walked out the door. Lucifer jumped off of Ed and onto the desk and stared at Ed

"don't try anything rat." Said Ed starring back. _spark sparks_

at the bottom of the stairs that went upstairs

"if I just go into the kitchen and grab food mom and dad will ask why." She said to herself out loud as she walked to her left through what must be the dinning room. "I could say I'm really hungry but they'd still wonder why bring it to my room. They'll probably think I brought another animal home. Heh well I kinda did hum." Suddenly she stopped when she nearly ran into a boy her same size.

"watch it Simon. Pay attention once an a while." said the boy he had short blond hair and a pierced eye brow. He was warring baggy jeans and a black shirt with a ram head on it. He looked exactly like Edward only his eyes were an extremely light, light blue.

"well I wouldn't have to if only you were a little taller." Said Sam with a hand held above his head.

"I'm not in the mood for your mouth." Said the boy as he stalked away "why'd the evil one stay." He mumbled as he passed her.

"brothers." She said with a smirk. Then Sam's face got very sad as she said "at least your still here." When she walked into the family kitchen, her father and younger sister were sitting at the table while her mother stirred whatever was in the pot on the stove.

"hello Samantha. What's wrong honey?" said her mother when she turned to look at her daughter. "what did Tyler say to you now?" she said with hands on her hips.

"oh…nothing just …not feeling well is all."

"well if your not hungry you should go lie down." Said her mother going back to her pot "if you do get hungry there are some diners in the freezer downstairs you can heat up."

"thanks mom I'll 'member that." And she walked out of the room a little happier

"what was wrong wiss Sammy?"

"she just isn't feeling well is all." Said her father looking down at the paper in his hands.

_ exactly five minutes later _

" I'm back with food." Said Sam as she walked into her room carrying two Salisbury steak TV dinners with forks sticking out of the steaks and two water bottles in her pockets. She had changed and was now warring a pair of jeans and white shirt with a picture of Napoleon Dynamite on it. When she came in Al was sitting on the bed petting the cat while Ed was looking at a photo album but still keeping an eye on the squirrel still sitting on the desk. Suddenly Ed and Al smelled the food and looked towards the door.

"food." They said with mouths watering

"you two are lucky we have-" before she could finish her sentence Ed and Al had already taken the plates out of her hands.

"aa… I didn't know what you wanted to drink so I just grabbed these." And she pulled the bottled waters out of her pockets. They quickly swiped them out of her hands and took quick drinks.

"wow you guys are-"

"more please!" they said holding out their plates

"hungry. O-Kay I'll be right back then." she said taking their plates and walking out the door.

"man that was good. What you think Al?"

" I could have eaten anything and it still would have tasted great."

"heh I bet so." Ed turned back to the photo album he was looking at. "hey Al look at this." Ed pointed to a photo that had Sam's mother, father (top of his head nearly cut off) and brother, little Beth wasn't in the picture but Sam was and also another girl who looked exactly like her.

"that boy looks just like you Ed." Said Al looking at the picture.

"no not that, though he dose look a little like me but look at these two girls. They look like that Sam girl."

"do you think she has another sister?"

"we'll have to ask her when she gets back." Then there was the sound of a door opening.

"sorry it took so long. Dad's friend Mr. Armstrong stopped by." Said Sam handing them chicken TV diners this time.

"you know the Armstrongs?"

"yea they live at the end of the road in a really big house."

"maybe we're not far from home at all brother."

"dose an Alex Armstrong live there?" asked Ed not sure to be happy or worried about Armstrong being so close.

"…alex… no there isn't an…alex living there. Excuse me." and Sam quickly exited the room.

"was it something I said?" said Ed now done with his dinner.

"Ed look here, under the picture."

"hum…_mom, dad, Tyler, Alex and Sam fun at the beach._" Said Ed reading the line out loud.

"I'm guessing that she could be Sam's sister."

"yea…she better bring more food."

"Ed! That is cruel!" then his stomach growled "I hope she dose too."

_ On the out side of town _

"_thoughs bastards were the hell are they?"_ said an extremely angry Envy.

"daddy, daddy look a puppy." Said a little girl a little ways away from Envy. Envy growled and bared his dog teeth.

"daddy he's scaring me!"

"no flee bitten mutt scares my daughter." Said a large man that was standing behind the little girl. he was holding a rather large shotgun.

"go inside sweetly."

"Kay daddy." and she ran into the small house behind them.

"_who the hell dose this bozo think he is."_

"shoo dog or I'll blow your brains out." Said the big man as he readied his shotgun.

"you think you can harm me!" said Envy in a big scary voice as he changed in to a bear like human thing. "just try it!"

"AAHHH!" BOOM, BOOM!

"RARWWW!"

"AAHHH—GLKK"

"heh"

**if you like this story please say so it would mean a lot. Encouragement and all. Till next time : 3**


	4. Missing Peace

**Declaimer: I do not own FMA but one day when I rule the world I still wont own it. TT what ever will someone review please four chapters and not one that's just pathetic.**

**Missing Peace **

by Dark Maden

Sam did in fact come back with food, three times, and each time she was mute to their questions. On the second trip she also brought a first aid kit and gave it to Edward solemnly. Then finally.

"we're all out of TV dinners, but here are some raman noodles." She said handing them the bowls.

"she speaks!" said Edward now covered in bandages

"I'm sorry I was so rude it's just…"

"this girl in the picture, is she your sister?" Al asked sympathetically.

"yes…she's my twin sister Alex."

"so that's why you two look so much alike."

"hum ya we **were** so much alike. We couldn't ever play hide-and-go-seek together, we would always find each other right away. We even made up our own language pretty corny hue? My parents thought they were having boys and they already had our names picked out and weren't changing just 'cause we're girls. But now she's…she's not here anymore."

"what happened to her?"

"it's kinda-of a long story."

"we're good listeners."

"if I tell you my story will you tell me yours?" asked Sam

"an equivalent exchange."

"all right deal."

"_sigh_…it will be about five years since it happened." She had walked over to the desk and picked up Lucifer and put him on her shoulder "My family and I were visiting our grandma out in the country, it was our birthday and she always baked us a big cake." Sam then sat on her bed and the tan and white cat came over and curled up on her lap. "Alex and I were playing on a hill a ways away from our grandma's house. There was this big tree on the hill, it was half dead like it had been hit by lightning or something. Then there was this thing." She said standing up as the cat jumped down and rubbed Al's leg while he stood next to his brother.

"and then this light and then…nothing …just nothing next I knew I was in my dad's arms and everyone was asking were Alex was." Then Sam quickly went over to her bed and pulled the top mattress off and put it some what next to the bottom mattress. She lifted up the bottom mattress just a little and reached under it and pulled out a scrap of paper.

"I've never showed anyone this but I think you two might know what it means."

"what is it?"

"it was in my pocket when my family found me." and she handed Ed the crumpled scrap of paper. "there's a weird picture on it an-"

"this is part of a transmutation circle!" said Ed looking at the small part of a circle, it was just the upper corner but you could still tell it was a transmutation circle.

"a what?"

"it's how you perform alchemy by using a circle. I've never seen a circle like this one before."

"hey brother …maybe since I remember the gate …I could be able to do alchemy with out a circle now."

"maybe. Try it."

"all right" and Al clapped his hands together and put them on a chair that sat in front of the desk. Nothing happened, for a moment then there were bright blue light flashes and a loud crack sound. The cat that had been sitting beside him now ran away to the open closet, and Lucifer ran up Sam's hair to the top of her head and hissed at the strange light. Sam held a hand up to shade her eyes. When the light stopped instead of a chair it was now a very detailed throne like chair.

"whoa! How'd you do that! That was better than Angel guy!"

"that is the science of Alchemy."

"that can't be science… it goes against the law of conservation of energy! _Energy can not be created or destroyed_ that's what we were taught. So where'd the Energy come from science man?"

"the Gate. That is what gives power to Alchemy."

"then were dose this Gate get the energy from." Edward opened his mouth to answer but Sam held her hand up to stop him, and put the other to her ear to listen. You could hear the loud gong of a grandfather clock on a lower level.

"_Gasp!"_ and Sam looked over at an alarm clock that sat on her desk. It read eight-fifty-nine then changed to nine o'clock exactly.

"o no, she's not going to beat me tonight." She said as she took just one step to get to the desk , and she grabbed at a pink flip-phone cell-phone, with a sequence dragon-fly on it, and took it off the charger. She then opened it and began to press numbers.

"what is that?"

"cell-phone shoosh." She said as she placed it on her ear, and in-between the second and third ring someone picked up.

"AAHHH! You are such a cheater."

"nope just have fast fingers."

"cheater."

"come now don't be a sore loser Vee."

"fine Sam I'll be good."

"what kind of name is Vee?" asked Edward

"who's that? did someone just make fun of my name! IF THEY DID I'LL-RIP-THEIR-THROAT-OUT!" said a loud girl voice over the phone.

"don't make fun of her! Besides that's not her name any ways."

"Sam, is there someone there with you?"

"well a…um a…"

"Sam"

"well I kinda… sorta found some things in the timber today."

"not more rabbits."

"no think bigger and only two legs."

"PEOPLE! You found people in the woods!"

"um… yea two boys."

"OO are they cute?"

"I can't say they're standing right here." said Sam blushing.

"what are you ganna do with um you can't just turn them loss like everything else."

"I know. You want um?"

"hey! We're not merchandise here!" yelled Edward infuriated

"ha ha sounds tempting but there's enough testosterone in this house already." 

"can't say I didn't try."

"hey Sam you still got that book you found at the library?"

"yea let me see. hold on a minute. Here hold this" she said handing the phone to AL as she looked for the book in her small black book-bag.

"hello?" Al said into the phone

"hey! Are you one of the boys Sam found! You sound familiar." said Vee excited

"AL! Don't talk to it."

"I am not an it! Your the punk who made fun of my name aren't you! you're just lucky I'm not there! I'd rip you a new one!"

"o yea you can't do anything "Vee". Ouch!" yelped Ed as a rather large book came crashing down on his head.

"I told you not to make fun of my friend! Vee is just a nick-name. It's not her fault her parents gave her a weird name." Said Sam as she took the phone back from Al and the book off Ed's head.

"thank you Sam."

"your welcome. I found the book it doesn't have a title but it dose have this cool picture on it. It's like a bunch of circles and shapes."

"circles and shapes? Can I see that book."

"sure" and she handed him the book

"this is an Alchemy book!"

"I thought you said you've never herd of Alchemy?"

"I hadn't. I haven't even started to read that yet."

"were there any more books like this were you found this one?"

"yea a whole bunch. Someone donated them to the library. There were even some hand written books too."

"can you take us to this library?"

"not right now. It's closed until tomorrow."

_Depression and Groans_

"Sam you there?"

"those books might have some information in them about how we can get back home."

"and maybe we can find the guy who donated them and question him."

"Heellloooo?"

"when dose the library open?"

"do du do dodo du do" _ Jeopardy song_

"early at like seven thirty. Jeopardy will sue for unauthorized use of their theme song." She said the last part into her phone.

"let-um try BWHAHA! You ready for the test tomorrow Sam?"

"test? What test?"

"there's a Physical Science Test."

"that all! peace of cake."

"Aand a French prederate tense examine"

"WHAT! O no o no I didn't study. Crap, crap." Said Sam as she paced the room

"what's so hard about this French thing?"

"_glare_ have you ever tried to learn a foreign language? it's not easy, especially with a terrible teacher."

"Amen!"

"ever tried learning Alchemy from a Psychotic teacher." Ed shot back

"uh-huh" Al agreed

"whatever fighting doesn't help. I NEED TO STUDY!"

_growling of stomachs _

"you two are still hungry! You already ate all the food I had!"

"it's not his fault. Just look at him." said Ed pointing towards Al

"fine I'll get some more. If I can find any." Said Sam as she headed for the door "so Vee what is Prederate tense again?"

"how should I know I'm not in French."

"WHAT! Then how did you know about the test?"

"Jacy told me about it."

"just great. But aren't you in one of Mrs. C's study halls?" she said as she closed the door behind her.

"that girl is a complete nut job."

"we should be grateful brother. She's given us kindness without even asking for anything in return."

"humph …I'm ganna take a look at this book." Said Ed taking the book off the desk.

"what dose it say?"

"it's just a beginners book of Alchemy. Nothing special." Said Ed flipping through the pages.

"she said that there were hand written books too. Think they'll have more information."

"don'no. if we could track down the guy who brought them we might be able to find out how to get home."

"but what I don't get is how there can be book about Alchemy when no one's heard of it here."

"maybe this guy traveled through the Gate too."

"OK so force divided by mass times acceleration equals Newton's second law. That's easy enough to remember, FMA not so hard." Sam said into her phone as she walk into the room while carrying two plates with what looked like beef stew.

"that doesn't sound like a foreign language."

"what? O-shoot, Vee I got to go, see you tomorrow at school Kay?"

"sure thing bye."

"bye." _Click _"Kay here you go, Great Granny's old home stew. Left-overs from tonight." She handed them the plates. And they cautiously took a bite.

"mmm this stuff is good!"

"it tastes like Aunt Pinako's stew."

"it's the milk that gives it that saucy taste."

"GLKK. MiLk"

"then it is just like Pinako's"

"do you two need any more food? We're about taped out."

"I couldn't eat another bite. You feed strangers pretty well." said Ed handing over his quickly emptied plate.

"well I couldn't just let you two wander around town. Besides, you wouldn't get far anyways." She said taking Al's plate. "I'll go put these dishes in the kitchen, then you guys can tell me your story like you promised." And she quickly went out the door.

"yawnnn"

"yawnn, jezz Al your maken me tired,"

"I'm sorry brother it's just so much has happened in just one day." Said Al going over and sitting on the original bottom mattress, as the cat followed.

"true." Said Ed sitting on the other mattress as he flipped through the alchemy book he had picked up.

five minutes later

"OK dishes are done now Story Time!" said Sam as she closed the door behind her. But when she came into her room she found that the boys she had found that day had fallen asleep. Alphonse, curled up on the first mattress, with the tan and white cat asleep next to his head. And Edward sprawled out on the other with the alchemy book still in his hand.

"ah…great. Hey no far wake up." And she "gently" kick his left leg with her foot.

"ouch! That hurt." nether of the brothers woke up from her little outburst.

"his leg really is made of metal hmm…" and she got an evil look in her eye.

"no I can't I have to study but, it would be so cool to see how his limbs work just like shop class maybe were they're from they have futuristic technology stuff. That would be so cool. No must study" and she quickly stepped away from Ed.

"Kay Lucifer time for bed." And she reached into her hair and pulled out the sleepy squirrel.

"no making a nest in my hair." And she put him on the second shelf of her book shelf, behind the row of books and he curled up in his nest and went back to sleep. Then turn her lamp on and the main light off.

"OK study time." And she grabbed a book out of her small book-bag and sat down in her new chair. "weird I'll ask them to change it back tomorrow." And she glanced over at her alarm clock, it read 11:06 "_GROOOAN _ great"

**that's is for chapter 4 will someone just review please or at least tell my why you don't like the story**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Declaimer: I do not own FMA 

Beep, beep, beep

"_Groan"_ said Sam barely lifting her head off an open French book that sat on the desk were she was sitting and then she put her hand on the button of the alarm clock that read 6:30

Beep, beep, beep

"Groan" she pushed harder

Beep, beep, beep

"RAWR DIE!!" and she slammed her hand on the clock; it finally stopped "ugh I fell asleep in my clothes again." She then stood up and stretched. "Time for a shower then… I …" she had just noticed the two boys still asleep. "O yea those two, there the weirdest kids I've ever met. Probably escaped from a mental hospital. Wonder how he made this chair though." She said looking at the new chair "Alchemy…whatever I have to get ready." She side stepped the boys and went out the door closing it behind her as she made her way to the bathroom.

Some time later

"All better" said Sam as she walked out of her shower wrapped in a white towel. She went over to the sink and medicine cabinet and pulled out a small white bottle that didn't have a label and took out two long all white pills and swallowed them whole. "Opps better tell mom I'm out" and she through the empty bottle in the garbage then began to brush her teeth.

"Yawn" Ed stretched his arms still lying down and when he opened his eyes two beady red eyes stared back. "AAHHH! What the hell!"

Sam heard the shouting and came running "What's wrong?!" asked Sam as she came in the room holding her towel up with one hand and toothbrush with the other ready for battle.

"Yawn" said Al just now waking up

Edward now standing said "this rat tried…to…"

"Hum?" and she looked down at herself "…AHH you pervert!!" and she grabbed the closest thing to her, which happened to be a large soccer trophy and hit him hard on the head, and she stormed out slamming the door behind her.

"Ouch …that hurt." said Ed lying face down on the floor

"Hey brother…did you notice that make on her shoulder?" said Al sitting up and stretching as the cat did also

"All I noticed was the floor." He said getting up _"at least it wasn't a wrench."_

"Well I saw a mark on her left shoulder blade. It looked familiar."

"Not like a mark we've seen on other people right."

"No nothing like that."

Out side the door

"O-man that was embarrassing." Said Sam all red faced leaning on her door

"Sam! Is that you?" said the voice of Sam's mother. "You OK?" she said as she came out of a door by the beginning of the stairs that went down stairs. She was warring a dark blue ladies business suit and was putting on a pare of black earrings.

"Yea…. fine just…stubbed my toe is all." She said nervously.

"All right then. O! And your new bottle of pills are on the kitchen table and there is a letter for you there also."

"Kay mom got it. Have fun working at the bank what they got you doin'?"

"I'm working the teller window today."

"Why do they have the vice President working the teller."

"Because I'm a woman honey. In small towns there really isn't any thing you can do about things like that." She said as her daughter followed her down the stairs.

"That's really not fare."

"I know sweetheart."

Some time later

"Ello everybody how do you like my outfit?" Said Sam as she walked into her room. She was warring black cargo pants, and a black happy bunny T-shirt that said, _"I did it but I'm blaming you."_ Also she was warring dangle white star earrings an had just a touch of make-up, and her hair was up in a bun held by two gold chop stick like things and a black wrist band on her right wrist with three skulls on it.

"Who died?"

"No one." Said a little hurt "I'm just showing school spirit. Black and gold are our school colors."

"I see more black than Gold."

"What ever you just have no sense of fashion."

"Like that matters. Are you going to take us to this library or what?"

"Not with you two looken' and smellen' like that" and she picked up from around the door two small stacks of boys clothes. "Here, there's a bathroom down the hall with a shower and every thing you'll need." She said handing Al's his. "And I'll have to show you the one in the basement that has the same stuff." She said handing Ed's his stack and dragging the two out of her room and down the hall and stopped beside a door. "Here you go, just toss your dirty close out the door and I'll wash them." She said leaving Al and dragging Ed down the stairs. When they reached the bottom they made their way through a large dinning room and an even larger living room. On the other side of a large couch there was a staircase that led to the basement. After arguments and objections from Edward they reached the stairs, but when they got there, there was a sleepy looking boy wearing plaid shorts and a white T-shirt, stand a few steps from the top rubbing his eyes.

"_Gasp_ Tyler!"

"_Yawn_…hey squirt," he said not even looking up at her as he walked by. "Huh?" And he turned around to look back, but just his little sister was standing at the edge of the steps. "What-ever" he said as he walked away. Sam let out a sigh of relief when he was out of sight and turned to look down the steps. Poor Edward was at the bottom face down, twitching an arm and a leg every now and then.

" That was to close for comfort," she said as she walked down to him

"…Your evil." He said still on the ground

"I know it's my best quality." She said walking past him leading the way. When they finally stopped in front of an old door Sam opened it and shoved him in. "K you should have every thing you need in there so just through your old clothes out the door and I'll wash um. And I made sure to give you a long sleeved shirt, Cyborg."

"Don't call me CY-" _door slamming in face_

"All right those two are done time to get ready. Now I have to do that, then this, and then that…" she rambled on as she walked out of the large hallway infested basement.

Sometime later in the family kitchen

"K Beth's at daycare, my school stuff ready," said Sam holding up her bag. "And my survival gear is in place"(meaning her iPod and digital camera) she said patting the pockets by her knees " and now these two are clean and fed." said Sam looking over at the two boy, warring modern day clothes, eating something that looked like a rolled up tortilla.

"How do you two like my sugar pancakes, there're an old family recipe."

"There're different but pretty good." said Edward eating another one

"Mm-huh" agreed Al still eating more

"That's as good as any compliment." she said with a smile "O! Can't forget my medicine." she said grabbing the bottle and put it in one of her pockets. "Mom said I had a letter too…. here it is." and she opened the letter. "AAAHHH!! YES YES YES!!" she said jumping around.

"What's wrong with you?" said Ed pausing from eating for a moment

" I got my license! I got my moped license! Finally something I don't need to be sixteen to drive! YA!"

"That's great and all but when are you taking us to this library?"

"Well it's 8:16 so we better leave now or I'll be late for school. But now we can take the moped so we'll get there faster now. Lets go already." She said grabbing her bag and running towards the door to the garage. The brothers quickly ate the rest of the food and followed after her.

"How the hell are three people going to fit on that thing?" Edward criticized looking at the little Vesva

"If Japan can fit sixteen people on one of these, three should be a synch," she said hopping on "one sit behind me the other put his back to the other and hang on. Easy as that." After a few awkward moments they were situated. " Good now hang on to your knickers."

"What? AAHHH!" they said in unison as Sam went form one to fifty down the driveway to the road.

"Are you trying to kill us!?" Said Ed as they hung on for dear life

"Just a little!" she shouted back, tears forming form the speed. After many frightful minutes they came to town where Sam finally slowed down.

"Are we here?" asked Al a little pale

"Almost there, library's right up here." She said stopping in front of an old worn two-story brick building. "Here you guys go I'll be just down the street at school. I'll come and pick you guys up later, here is some money if you get hungry." She said handing them a ten. " Just ask the librarian were the snack machine is. See you." And she sped off leaving them in the dust.

"This should be fun." Said al as he looked at his brother

"Let's just go." And they walked to the door

At Kulich High School second period 

There was a loud blast of a trumpet

"AAHHH!! Brian! I'll get you for that!" yelled Sam swinging a sliver flute at the annoying boy

"You were sleeping. Just had to wake you up." Said Brian evading her swings

"Better me than Glendale!" he said back, running to his section

"Hey Sam 'bout time you wake up." Said a girl with short red hair and proper cloths

"Why didn't you warn me?"

"Your outbursts are just to funny to pass up, why are you so tired?"

"I was up all night studying."

"You've done that before and you've never been this Zonked."

"Yea well I'll tell you and Jacy at lunch, Vee already knows so just wait K."

"Whatever. Here's Glendale."

"Alright warm-up, group one." Said an older man with a Goatee waving a baton and all the woodwinds raised their instruments, Sam half-heartedly. He waved his hands and they began.


End file.
